


The Deal

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Sam make an interesting pact. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**The Deal**  
  
"So is this where I sign up for the great sperm search of 2011?" Matt Hunter asked her with an irreverent, cocky grin on his face.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard you're in the market for a baby and I thought you know, since we're kind of friends now ..."  
  
She quirked a smile and looked at him under her thick dark lashes. "Oh is that what we are?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so. Don't forget I saved your life after you were shot - again."  
  
"You're a doctor, that's what doctors do."  
  
Matt grinned. "But I did it better than anyone else could."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Full of yourself much?"  
  
"Just stating the truth."  
  
"Uh huh ..." Sam eyed him closely. "So you really want to help me find a donor?"  
  
"No, Sam, I want to _be_ the donor."  
  
Sam's mouth fell open in shock and surprise. "Oh my god, you're serious?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Sam asked, suddenly suspicious. Nothing had ever come easily in her life, nothing at all, so how could she not suspect something was up here?  
  
"I'm a doctor. I like to heal people."  
  
Sam nodded. "Oh and you think I'm broken without a baby in my life?"  
  
"No, but I think you believe that."  
  
"Where do you get off trying to analyze me?"  
  
"I'm not, Sam, I'm not. I'm simply saying that I want you to be happy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Sam, in all honesty, I think I just like to see you smile. You have the most beautiful smile in the whole world."  
  
Sam smiled and he grinned back. "There's that smile."  
  
"So ..."  
  
"So ..."  
  
"Are we uh, making a baby together?"  
  
"Preferably the old-fashioned way," Matt said with a grin.  
  
She slapped his arm. "No. Not even. If you think it will be that easy to get me into bed ..."  
  
"How difficult will it be then?" He joked.  
  
"I want your swimmers and that's it."  
  
He smiled and held out his hand. "I'll make you a deal. My swimmers for your friendship."  
  
Sam stared at his hand for a moment and then clasped hers inside it. "Deal."


End file.
